Vier Weiss
Vier Weiss, or commonly just called Weiss, is one of Organization V's Final Five. He's first seen as a person of unknown origin looking for a stone called Hyroku the Gem of Power. It is unknown if Weiss is still in Organization V since he killed ex. Juunikoudoutai member Yato Kitsune and has bad relations with M. N. Nairb and Zwei. In his quest for the Hyroku, which he discovered was once in the possession of Valentine de Invidia, he ends up trapped in The Spire. Personality Weiss is a strict and serious person, opposite to Zwei. Abilities Vier Gesichter Vier Gesichter (German for "four faces") is an ability created by Weiss. It allows him to make an opponent hallucinate into believing the user is someone else. Weiss has used this to impersonate both King and the Mystic Council's Grand Mystic, Sirberius Reono. It is unknown the extent of this ability. Träne-Ringe Träne-Ringe (German for "tear rings") is a spell used by Weiss. It creates energy rings around an opponent's body, both stretching the limbs and squeezing. Reisen Reisen (German for "travel") is an ability created by Ovan Fünf and Vahashi Jūbei Hyachi. It is a teleportation technique used by the Final Five as a means to go places. It turns the body into several orbs of energy, allowing the user to travel at the speed of light. Zahllose Klingen Zahllose Klingen (German for "numberless blades") is a spell that creates blades made from energy. This ability was first discovered by Zwei, who ironically, never uses Zahllose Klingen himself. Reaper's Hold N/A Mind Link Mind Link is a spell invented by Tim Drei for interrogation. Mind Link allows the user to peer into an opponent's memories. The End N/A Synopsis Inferno arc After the Burning Dawn kills Bael, Weiss appears in the Death Dimension. Immediately he attacks Dante. Afterwards, he travels with the Burning Dawn for a little while. They encounter centaurs who serve Chiron. Weiss kills them off, with the help of Dante. Chiron himself shows up, revealing he has Uriel hostage. When the Burning Dawn's efforts to stop Chiron fail, Weiss goes up against Chiron. Chiron recognizes Weiss for who he is and demands to know why Weiss is there. Weiss manages to destroy Chiron in one blow. After the Battle of the Seventh Layer, Weiss and the Burning Dawn part ways. Weiss tells Dante a way to get into Draethius' castle before leaving. Chase arc Weiss, guised as King, infiltrates Bloodshire Ward and tricks Bya-ju into revealing what Ky, Deidore, and Hankaroun were doing, discovering that they were looking for Kiratchi. The real King comes and Weiss manages his own before fleeing using a Reisen. Outside the Bloodshire Ward, Weiss locates Ky, Deidore, and Hankaroun, and introduces himself. For a moment Ky believes she recognizes Weiss but Weiss cuts her off; a possible explanation is that she is under the influence of Vier Gesichter. Weiss talks with the group, asking about Ky's plans to overthrow the Mystic Council, which confirms. Weiss then decides to travel with Ky's group until he can find a certain "someone". Weiss is accepted on the condition that he'll help locate Larac. During their travels, Weiss takes a side trip away from the group, whom were staying at Kaidva. Using Vier Gesichter, he pretends to be Sirberius Reono and obtains some intel from Saria about Yato Kitsune. Weiss uses Reaper's Hold to find Yato. He questions Yato about Hyroku the Gem of Power but instead gets attacked by Yato. After Yato thinks he beat Weiss, Weiss uses Zahllose Klingen on Yato but not killing him. Afterwards, he returns to Ky's group. Weiss tracks down Larac to Lemures. After bringing the group to the dragons' realm, Weiss leaves using Reisen. Fate of the Unknown arc Weiss encounters a weakened Larac, revealing he knows much about the Mystic Council, claiming to be neither an ally or an enemy. Weiss reveals that he believes that Evangeline may know something about the Hyroku. Weiss then brings Larac to Faralda. Weiss and Lozaru ditch Larac in order to find Hallelujah and Alleluia. As Weiss and Lozaru search the Cathedral of Serenity, they find Hallelujah and Alleluia. The two Elder God siblings put up a fight but are unable to win. Alleluia is killed by Weiss. Weiss forces Hallelujah to spill what he know's about the Hyroku; according to Hallelujah, the Hyroku was in the hands of Valentine de Invidia of SALIGIA. While departing, seeming to be sparing Hallelujah's life, Weiss opens a portal, which sucks Hallelujah into the Death Dimension; Hallelujah's death would later be confirmed by Kyriel. Weiss and Lozaru travel to Sibilis where The Clock Tower is. There they encounter a guard whom Heavenly Ruler Nemesis placed to wait for them: The Holy Lord's Hand. The Holy Lord's Hand, revealed by Weiss to be Zayru Licayan, fights Weiss. Zayru resorts to using an Abyssal Weapon called Xanxus but is believed to have been defeated by Weiss and Sieghart. Later, after Nemesis and Carlisle Dezmonariero kill Joel and Ailluel, Weiss, Sieghart, and another arrive, angering Nemesis. Weiss then demands Nemesis to hand over the Hyroku, which Weiss had found out about from Ben Kane. Before Nemesis and Weiss could begin a fight, the Mystic Gate opened, with the concealed Heavenly Ruler Duo inside. Duo ordered for Nemesis to stop; she complied, and she and Les Chevaliers Du Six fled. The group from the Mystic Council then ask about Organization V. The Mystic Gate opens again, then time Zwei at its gate. Zwei sucks in the group, including Weiss, into The Spire. Behind the Scenes Weiss is German for "white". Dmitri would later give Weiss the first name Vier, which is German for "four". Zane, Weiss' creator, chose a name that meant "white" because it was like a blank white piece of paper, a new start since his previous two main characters, Sirberius Reono and Tenkai Hyachi, had left the Mystic Council. Dmitri, the creator of Valentine and Zwei, would later mold Zwei out as an opposite to Weiss, being more laid back. This relationship was inspired by the Haseo-Ovan relationship in .hack//G.U. Dmitri was even considering making Zwei's first name Schwarz (German for "black") but decided not to. Ironically both Zwei and Duo, guessed adversaries of Weiss, both translate as "two", which, if added together, makes Weiss's "four" (Vier).